Two Sighted
by Cat-and-Kit
Summary: Ed is falling, and Envy is only making it worse. AU setting, oneshot. Not for softcore kiddies, take the rating seriously. Enjoy! Envy x Ed


**Edited and cleaned up on December 8th/06. Enjoy.**

Was a birthday giftie for Eli! Big thanks to her for letting me post it!

Warning: Graphic sex, Violence, Alcohol, Homosexuality, Kink, Angst, pretty much all the great hardcore shit you guys haven't seen me do yet.

Happy Birthday Eli! XDDD Here's some smut to put on your cake!

* * *

_**Two Sighted - Falling Falling Falling**_

* * *

The music was loud; it even made ripples in his glass of vodka.

Ed slid his half-lidded eyes over faces and bodies, flashing lights and sparkling glasses of alcohol. He wasn't drunk yet, though he was getting there. It was nearly four in the morning, he was dead-tired. But he had nowhere to go.

Home wasn't an option anymore. He'd severed too many ties to be welcome in that once-loved place. No, ever since _he_ was taken away, the foundations of his life shook, shook harder than he'd ever imagine they would. And now he drifted from acquaintance to acquaintance. Dipped his feet further and further into sin just so he could forget _that man._

Ed turned his sleek, black barstool around, placing his glass on the bright counter and staring at its pale depths.

He would have never known that such a hated person could have meant so much.

Envy. The very name brought thrills to his stomach. That man had waltzed into his life, taken complete possession of him, then... Was taken away himself. Envy was a murderer, a thief. The kind of back-alley drug-dealer that the women would cover their faces with cloths when walking near. As if they could catch his disease. The disease of having nothing.

Except himself.

It had taken Envy a good two months to completely show him who was more serious. Ed had not been afraid of the fact that the wild young man was a murderer; he was already deaf to those sorts of things. He was an angry teen facing the world after all.

But the important thing was, Envy **had** won him over. He'd threatened, it didn't work. He promised, it still didn't work. Finally, he just took. Took took took. And the funny thing is... Ed didn't do much to stop it. He was already in too deep. And then... Despite the hate and contempt, it was like a drug. He couldn't leave the lithe, powerful, _ghostly_ man...

Even if he'd wanted to.

Envy held him like no one had before. There wasn't love, no far from it, but there was a possessive strength to it. He was like some wild animal, in so many ways. And the man held onto him like he would run away at the slightest chance. Though Envy knew damn well his prey wouldn't take a step.

Ed leaned on one arm, pressing his cold palm into his cheek. Lights played across his face like dancing insects, though he paid them no mind. He raised his glass to supple lips and listened to the clink of ice, soon tasting the contents of the glass. Envy had taught him how to drink this stuff.

It would have been rather interesting to watch the fall had it not been him. Even before the man had forced himself into Ed's life, he had been plunging. He was angry. He couldn't take the world. It was too cruel.

His father was gone before he even realized it. His mother was too lost in her own sadness to care for him or his brother. And he, well... He had developed the cursed term that caused him so much grief... "Homosexual."

Well, truthfully, he was bisexual. He could still drag his eyes over those dancers at the clubs and feel himself grow hot. But all the same, his first boyfriend had pretty much added rockets to his shoes on his way down. Down down down.

His mother didn't seem to really notice, though his brother stopped talking to him. He'd lost most of his friends too. Though its not like there were many to count in the first place, there was barely anyone worthy of being called a "friend" anymore.

Inevitably, he and the first boy had broken up, though his rampage to find someone who wouldn't disregard him for his sins went on. Eventually, a wrong turn on the wrong night and at the exact wrong hour led him to the very man who would cause the biggest uprising in his life.

His head started to hurt, though he continued to wallow in his own self-pity. No... Self-hate. He still remembered that night.

_"Hey there blondie... Rather late for kiddies to be roaming, isn't it?"_

_"I can take care of myself."_

_"Is that so..."_

And the man had appeared before him many times after that, usually at night. Ed never stayed at home though, he couldn't take the stares of his brother. So he roamed, and he met up with that man, over and over.

_"I could kill you for refusing me, you know." _Threats.

_"I'll keep you, I can satisfy this uproar in your head..." _Promises.

And then… He stopped speaking. Started _doing..._

Doing many things... He could remember himself screaming... crying... begging... pounding his fists and physically demanding for more in the most primal way programmed into his brain. Sometimes Envy obliged. Sometimes he let Ed hang in his misery before releasing him. Letting him free into bliss, something he only obtained in one way.

Funny how heaven is only obtainable through sin...

And then it ended.

Envy got caught, thrown in jail. Ed didn't even bother keeping track of how long it had been so far. But he knew was that he just kept on falling, nothing stopped the constant descent. No matter how many people he slept with, it was only temporary relief. No matter how many drinks he tried to drown his troubles in, it never stopped. Envy had filled a strange sort of void, given him something to cling to as he fell. Envy was falling too.

He sighed. Pushing his glass away, he called out to the bartender to refill it. It wasn't like him to dwell on his declining life, he tended to ignore it. Maybe that's why it declined in the first place. If you leave a plant to itself too long, it wilts and eventually dies, doesn't it?

Receiving a now filled glass, he continued to drink the early morning away. He didn't notice a certain someone sit down beside him.

At first, Ed was too disorientated to notice someone had sat next to him. When it registered though, he didn't bother to look at them. Just one more person in the world, not interesting.

Eventually, his head felt so foggy, the music seemed to spin and lose control of its own tones (like he had lost control of his own life). 'I should get going... Maybe Russell will let me stay over again..'

He feebly pushed his glass away from him with the tips of his fingers for the umpteenth time that night, though instead of demanding more alcohol, he fished out some bills from his wallet and stuck them under the glass. He shifted, ready to slide off the stool lethargically and totter his way out of the bar, but a shock of green caught his eye, and his heart as well.

"E...E..." His eyes were as wide as they could go in his half-drunken state. Alcohol made him sleepy more so than drunk most of the time, but through his foggy vision, he made out the unmistakable pale figure of the one man he wanted to see most, and least.

He looked surprisingly well for a man just out of jail (and illegally at that). He wore a casual navy shirt with black pants just a tad too big for him. They were held up with a heavy-looking leather belt, and he completed the picture with a dark trench coat that could have weighed as much as he did, for all it looked like.

"I was wondering when you'd notice me, drunk bitchie." Envy sneered. He patted the bartop near the stool Ed had just left, and he slowly, still shocked, turned back towards it. Envy was watching every exposed muscle twitch in agitation of moving so uncommonly, but they settled when Ed sat back down, gaze never leaving Envy's face.

"Quite the outfit." The wild young man commented, sipping at his nameless liquor. Ed was wearing black leather pants and a sleeveless fishnet shirt. Bands, chains, and a spiked collar probably added a significant weight to him, over-all he looked like he wanted a good fuck, and bad. He even left his full, golden hair to sit teasingly on his shoulders and back.

Ed looked away, staring wide-eyed at the very glass and trapped money that he'd just left. But... But...

"You didn't really think they could keep me there, did you?" Envy asked, though his tone knew of Ed's doubt. The blonde continued to keep his eyes on the empty glass, shimmering with left-over droplets.

"... I wondered." Was all he offered after a moment. Envy scoffed, and went on to proudly retell his story of the jailbreak. It had been organized by him on the inside, and some "friends" on the outside. The whole east-side of the city was in an uproar.

The story was a short one. Envy summed it up in a mere breath or two, but just his voice seemed long and drawn-out to Ed. It was like the words were echoing in his head, plugged up and trapped. When the sounds died off, Ed shyly turned his eyes to take in his devil/angel's form, but startled when the young man was staring back.

"So... How many people have you slept with since I've been gone?"

Ed sluggishly, but determinedly forced his eyes away again, unable to look Envy in the face when the next word fell out. "... Twelve."

He heard a small whistle, and Envy continued his questioning. "And how many of them were guys?"

Ed waited a moment before practically whispering, "...Ten.". Envy asked the last question with the same inquiring tone as the first two, as if it was just as harmless.

"Do you know their names and addresses?"

Ed suddenly shot him a dark look, and the older man grinned sardonically, but didn't press the matter. He did however, get off his stool and hover right next to the blonde, bending to whisper in his ear. "Were any of them as good as me?"

He almost shivered despite the warm breath on his skin, and he felt tempted to answer with a sultry, "Maybe...", but decided against it, since the older man was unpredictable and had a violent temper (he knew from experience). He may very well spite him for the comment by wrenching the names from him.

"Well? I'm a little suspicious now blondie, what's all this silence for? You're usually nice and snappy, perfect for a good 'lesson'." Envy said, but his voice was hard and volatile. He had worried that Ed would get caught up with someone while he was stuck in jail. It would be more trouble than Envy would have liked had he been forced to off the 'other person'. It would have taken a lot of time, pain, and possibly a kidnapping to get Ed all nice and obedient again.

"No."

Envy snapped out of his musings when the single word was muttered, and he slowly wound his long fingers into Ed's hair at the same time he uttered, "No?"

Ed shook his head slowly, so the hand writhing in it wouldn't pull, and he emphasized, "No. None of them were as good... They couldn't even begin to compare."

Neither spoke for a minute, but Envy did grin a little. So, he'd left his mark so strongly that... Ed probably had not thought of anyone but him during every fuck... Every kiss. The mere thought made him feel a rush like no other. If there was anyone in this world Envy wanted complete dominance and ownership over, it was this one blonde boy. There were many reasons, many roads he'd taken to lead to that need, but he wasn't about to think about them now. No, not when he had the present to have fun with...

"So... You were going to leave now, weren't you?" The murderer whispered, sending chills down Ed's spine despite the warmth. A second hand snaked its way up the length of his arm, a sharp nail picking at the netted shoulder of his clothing.

Ed's stomach did a few twists; excitement, dread... A bunch of things. He was going to fuck with this killer once again, like he always had loved, hated... That was the hidden order behind the question...

"Wait... But, you said there was a jailbreak… Shouldn't you be leaving the country or something?" Ed murmured, turning his head just enough to see a long, spiky lock of hair belonging to his predator.

There was a thoughtful hum near his ear (god, the shivers... he loved them...), and that silky, deep tone sang its usual riddles to him.

"I swung by Brett's an hour ago... I have enough cash to make it to the other side of the world if I wanted... And the gun to make sure I'm not stopped." Ed heard a whip of hand on material, and he figured Envy had swung his hand quickly across the big trench coat. He could have anything stashed in the pockets that were inevitably hidden in the material.

"So why aren't you gone then?" He asked. There was no tone. He had a crystal clear idea what was about to be said by the taller male, though he had no idea whether he would want to go along with it. Like he would have a choice though...

"Because I had to pick up something important first... Something I definitely would not want to fly away without."

Ed's eyes shut slowly, blocking out the light, though he wished he could block out the sounds... the smells... the touch...

When he reopened them, he'd already made up his mind. He'd spiralled down his own abyss alone all this time, without anyone to hold on to, and it had done him no good. His family was long gone, winding through his fingers like wispy fog. What good would it do to resist, anyways? He had no choice. This man ruled him with an iron fist. That iron fist that both caused pain, and cooled it. No choice... No choice... No choice...

(That's always what you say... Does it make the paths easier?)

"Where are we going?" He whispered the question, though it was thankfully in the lull between songs. Envy heard the words, and a calming smile Ed felt rather than saw graced his lips (the ones that sneered just as easily).

"Where do you want to go?" Ed was only half-aware that he was pushing back slightly, as if trying to press himself into the one draped over him. Or maybe he was trying to push Envy away? Who knew.

"... Paris." It always seemed as if his own responses were two sighted, trying to pull the man closer, while pushing him away at the same time (you're tainting me further... How much more until I become like you?).

"Alright. Do you want to bring anything? I'll let you have one bag. We won't be back for quite some time."

If at all.

The trips around the city were courtesy of a friend of Envy's, and the plane-ride taken care of. Ed had no idea how they did it, what with every airport on full alert for the mass of jail-breakers. Ed didn't realize how big the scandal was until he saw it blaring over the news on one of the TVs in the bustling, crowded waiting area.

The plane ride had been swift, he remembered falling asleep. Thankfully, since he hadn't had a good sleep since... well... since Envy was taken away. Ed wasn't there, but he still had the _pleasure_ of seeing the rampage of the murderer when his capture was shown on the news.

He was surprised that Envy let him sleep, but he didn't question it. And now, hours later, he was at the front desk of a classy hotel. Figures. Hell-known romantic Paris, and he was about to taste every bitter-sweet part of the side no one saw.

He didn't know how Envy planned to hide them, or where they were going to go. But Envy walked with the same confident stride he always had, a man who knew exactly what he was doing. He had everything mapped out, didn't he? Or maybe not, maybe this was all played by ear...

"Here we are." The soft voice (lies...) broke the silence, and the handsome young man showing them to their room bowed at the waist and gestured. The door was big, dark wood and with many decorative little items on it. Like the whole place was; royal and grand, with everything imaginable to make it seem more royal, more grand. It was all one giant construction, an illusion meant to bend the wills of the people around, ones who searched for things in their life.

"If you'd like, I can show you ar-" The man started cheerfully (LIES...), moving as if to walk in the room and give them a small tour, tell them of all the special features offered to them. Everything possible to make them more comfortable.

"No thanks." Without even letting the man finish, Envy pushed him harshly at the chest and walked in, pulling Ed by his hand. The door closed on the bewildered man, though he was grateful to get on to his next job. The taller one creeped him out.

Inside the room... More construction of dreams.

Lit nicely, the candles were spread around so that they brought out the rich colors and designs. All the wood was deep, dark like chocolate. The bed was brilliant, light curtains hanging from the over-head poles to create a haven. Mirrors reflected the beauty right back unto itself, like the room was trying to be vain. Vain as the ones who constructed it.

Scents wafted, incense. By now, one could have just walked into the picture and realized the hotel was not just a haven to sleep in, but for passion as well. That's what this place was made for, and created by. Passion.

A "Love Hotel" is what it was labelled by many. The cost of a night was high. Only the very in love, or the very wealthy could possibly hope to slander the atmosphere with their own hells and nightmarish ways. That's what Ed would see it as, in any case.

"So... What do you think? Nice place... Look at that BED! I'll have you rolling all over it!" Envy cackled. His grip left Ed's wrist as he paced tantalizingly slow around the room, taking everything in. It really was done up well.

Away from the admiration of the older one, Ed's own gaze dropped on everything in an unseeing sort of way. This is what it was going to be like for him until... Well, who knows?

Envy was going to keep him, how would he not? Ed couldn't go back now. He was no longer a part of that family. And to make matters worse, he was affiliated with one of the most dangerous criminals alive.

There was a shadow of suspicion that Envy was going to make a criminal out of him, if he didn't throw him away first. Maybe, in the end, both would happen.

Who knew what was to become of him. He was just your average, angry, confused teen... But now, he was all that with a dark future and a demon hanging over his head.

Ed was shocked out of his thoughts when a hand smacked him sharply across the face, nearly making him stumble. Raising a hand to the pink area, he yelled out, "What was that for!"

He only realized his mistake as the last word came out, and with a look that portrayed utter cold anger, Envy had him against the wall with a hand cupping his throat in seconds. Ed snapped his eyes shut as tight as they would go. He'd forgotten how quick to anger Envy was, and it had seemed like forever since he had last been close to the monster. Envy **never** tolerated him yelling back. The occasional snap seemed to amuse him, but _yelling,_ well, that would seem like they were on the same ground.

"Why don't you tell me what it was for, blondie?" Envy hissed, face only inches from Ed's own. He ground his teeth together in anger, but held his tongue. Envy would always dish out punishment where it was due, and Ed knew he was already going to get enough of that. _But why oh why did he have to need it..._

"I zoned out, sorry..." He seethed, though his apology was much testier than it could have been. There was no way he was sorry, but he had to say something. He always had to say something...

"Good. But it's a lie."

"What?"

"You're not sorry. Not yet."

Envy had been furious, completely livid when he ripped Ed's netted shirt from him.

Ed knew the minute both he and the wrathful creature over him saw the marks, there would be blood to spill.

There had just been no way Ed could make it day to day without someone ravaging him, he needed it, it was like a _drug._ He never had his wishes fully granted; no one could _hurt_ him like Envy did. No one came close. Even though he was unfulfilled, every night, every day, there were still marks. Both from others who tried, and from himself.

Love bites or just plain bites riddled him from throat to waist, it was difficult to see them from under the netting, it was very closely wound. Ed had a feeling Envy knew about them the whole time though, but only showed his anger now.

Deep cuts, scratches, most of these were on his back, courtesy of a certain woman who rather liked her nails. One of the only females who was with Ed, one of the only ones ever to be taken, as opposed to having.

There were bruises, evidence of rough beatings, though a lot of these were from Ed's own hands, or anything he could hold to himself. Many times he had cried himself to sleep thinking of how masochistic he'd become once Envy was out of the picture. He was almost surprised he hadn't beaten himself to death yet.

No, it seemed like Envy wanted to do that though.

Usually, Envy liked to tease when it came to stripping Ed of all his protection. But this time, the man had thrown him against the bed and violently ripped the rest of his clothes off, keeping the boy under him still with force so he could properly access the damage done to his property. Damage he himself had not inflicted.

Ed shivered. His eyes were clamped as tightly as the hand over his mouth. Envy was counting every flaw, every bit of imperfection that graced Ed's skin. He made sure to jab at each one painfully as he counted in his head.

One nailed finger pressed hard against a cut on his knee, but Ed was silent. He felt like crying, not knowing the wrath he would soon face, but he kept it all to himself. Envy revelled in his weakness, but Ed rarely let himself shed tears.

He made a high noise in the back of his throat as a finger poked a bruise on his stomach, and the young man tightened his hand around Ed's mouth warningly. His ascent slowed down dramatically as he made sure to catch _every single mar_ on his chest.

'What on earth is he going to do when he finds out how many marks I have? There's so many... He won't even believe I did most of the bruising...' Ed's thoughts raced in his head, but the man's ministrations were not unnoticed. Ed was careful not to zone out again (a habit of his he'd recently developed), he wasn't going to invoke more pain then he needed. As addicting as it was, he still feared it. Especially coming from this wild criminal, who gave pain as quickly and easily as the sky gave thunder.

Ed cracked his eyes open a tiny bit, and in the light (Envy had turned on a couple lamps so he could see better), Ed watched with a sinking heart as the numerous cuts, bites, even lacerations on his arms were tallied up. It was hard to believe that the warmth he felt from this person hovering over him was so cold in the end...

A quick surveying of his throat added yet more numbers to the unknown one in Envy's head, and with that, he roughly flipped Ed over, beginning with the back of the blonde's neck and working his way down again. Ed gripped the sheets in his fists so that his short nails wouldn't add cuts to his very hands.

With a final line of bruises around his left ankle (from wickedly-placed handcuffs), Envy lay down on him with all his weight, squeezing the air from Ed's lungs and making him wheeze.

"How many do you figure?" A sultry tone lit his ear on fire. A single, warm finger danced along the outer rim of his ear, teasingly, deceivingly calm.

"I don't know, Envy, I don't count them." He answered, less than happy of course. The weight shifted on him a bit, and Envy responded with a lazy, "Take a guess."

He sighed in exasperation best he could, and drawled out, "Fifty."

"You wish. One-hundred and twenty-four. You'll feel my belt for every single one. You're one busted up little bitchie, aren't you?"

It seemed like no time at all before he was tied to the end of the bed, wrists bound to the end poles with thin table cloths found on the bedside-tables, kneeling on the floor to stare at that same deep, dark wood that Envy had casually admired earlier. That seemed like no time, but the whipping sure didn't.

- - -

**"AH!"** He sobbed, but quickly barked out the number. "T-twenty-one.."

Envy grinned and brought his arm back, ready to bring it forth again and let the hard metal tip and cutting harsh leather snap across his blonde's flesh. He'd merely commanded, "Count for me", and started his treatment without further thought.

How dare the boy give himself to someone else... How dare he... And leave traces that it had happened? It was bad enough that Envy couldn't see most of the inflictions, if the most recent ones were this bad, who knew how many before them had healed and disappeared forever?

He brought the makeshift whip down with not only the anger he felt at the boy's betrayal, but with the frustrations of his own life. But mostly his capture, yes, this teenager would feel every bit of discomfort he had in that place.

The sight of the hunched form excited him. Two muscled, damaged arms were spread wide and respectively restrained to the bed's end poles. Once-smooth skin on a straining back bled and hid twitching muscles, screaming silently at their abuse. Even the strong legs that supported this wonderful, naked body were trapped underneath, shifting with each blow.

Every time his belt came down to add another mark to the skin and another crack to the air, Ed's whole upper body dipped, and a cry sang out to add to the chorus of pain Envy just _loved._ Those silky, sweat-drenched locks of golden hair stuck to Ed's face, neck, and shoulders, but it was just as beautiful that way. Some strands were even turning crimson with the blood they sucked up.

Yet another crack in the air, and a cry to join it, but the words that were to follow hitched, barely audible to Envy's trained ears. "Louder, Ed! I can't hear! Should I start over again?" He yelled, eyes wide with psychotic streaks in them for the world to see.

"No... No! S-Six... Sixty-seven..." He was panting horribly, and the lines crisscrossing his back were bleeding in many places. But it didn't matter, not at all.

"This is why you won't give yourself to anyone! Anyone but ME. Even if I** DIE **you do **NOT** have my permission to **WHORE AROUND**!" He slammed the belt against the shaking teen again, high up and cutting the skin near his shoulder blades. The next number was called out, but so was a response.

"I thought of you the whole time! **AH!**... S-eventy... I couldn't stand it! I- **AHH! **... Seventy- o-one... I needed you... I couldn't-"

**"SHUT UP! I WASN'T THERE, WAS I!" **Envy screamed, and he swung the belt again. There was a cry, but his number wasn't called out, and he kicked the blonde harshly in the lower back, causing a chain reaction and making Ed's head slam into the endboard. 'Seventy-two' was muttered, and he swore.

Dropping the belt, he came harshly down on his knees and grabbed Ed by the shoulders, shaking his vigorously. "You won't fall asleep, you weakling!" He snarled. He hadn't ever taken his occasional whipping of the boy past thirty or so, and this was quite a jump, but he wasn't going to allow the blonde to pass out. He curled his fingers into Ed's damp hair and slammed his head forward into the board again.

"AH! P-please, stop.."

"Awake now? Good, keep counting."

Every time the leather came down, it was like fire running across his back. Over and over... Soon, the numbers were mashing together in his head, and he felt like the only thing still keeping them in proper order was his years in school. Damn everything to hell if he miscounted and made Envy start again.

He felt his consciousness drifting, but if he fainted, that would bring a punishment so much worse than this... He fought the over-whelming feeling back, even though it tried to drift over him like a wave of saving darkness.

There... He was in the hundreds now... It wouldn't be long until this was over... Maybe Envy would feel merciful and just let him sleep after this...

But... How merciful would that be...?

Ed opened his eyes, and through the words he uttered but no longer heard, he noticed his heat, hard and aching. This was his torture, but his paradise too. Somehow. He hated the pain, but he needed it. He hated his weakness, but there was no way to stop it. He desired the strength that Envy had. But it was something to look up to. And he knew... If Envy was so strong, he could keep Ed with him as they fell. Fell further and further down... further further further..

"One... hundred... t-twenty... four.." He gasped, and immediately, his body sagged, relaxing under its own exhaustion. The belt cut into him once, snapping every fibre of his being into alertness, and his cry was much louder in shock. But thankfully, the belt dropped to the ground with a metallic "clink" and he was left alone as Envy paced off to get himself a cool glass of water.

Ed looked up slowly at his friction-burned wrists with half-lidded eyes and growled lightly. He tried to wriggle them free, but though they strained, there was no budging. His efforts were in vain until Envy came back over and cut him free. He sat there on the floor for a minute, rubbing his abused wrists and trying valiantly to ignore the feeling of acid sliding down his back.

Envy was undressing himself at an even pace, though he kept his trench coat hanging on one of the poles attached to the headboard. He wanted to keep everything safe and close, because you never did know...

"Come up here." The order sounded heavy to his ears, nothing was being presented to him the right way. His own breathing was dull, far away. He pulled himself up heavily to his feet, using the bed to help himself up. His body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds...

He crawled onto the bed slowly, eventually rushed when Envy grabbed his arm and threw him down on his stomach. Everything hurt... So much…

"Now, I feel a lot better. You're all cleansed of your sins, don't you feel better too?" Envy said lightly, a sadistic note playing in his voice. Ed grunted some sort of noise that must have come across as an affirmative (thank god...), and Envy trailed his fingers down Ed's sides. The feeling tickled, and it was NOT WELCOME after the pain in his back. Ed groaned, but didn't move otherwise.

"Well, I've had my fun with that, now to let us both have what we want." Envy said as a sort of initiation, and he lifted Ed's lower half with strong hands before the teen got the command and helped position himself. It was always easier when he just went along with it, no matter how tired he was...

Anger clouded Ed's eyes and he narrowed them and his lips distanced, showing off white teeth. That bastard was wiping off some of the blood and sweat on his back and using it to coat his swollen member.

"You're sick." He muttered, letting every ounce of hatred drip into his voice. A detestable chuckle was his response, as well as a, "You're looking pretty hard there, I wonder how sick _you_ must be to get turned on so much from being whipped."

"Shut up..." He muttered, though it turned into a high-pitched screech as Envy ran five nailed fingers over the sensitive welts and cuts on his back.

The fluids didn't help to ease the pain, though it may have helped in some small, barely significant way. His vocal cords did nothing but utter a long, uninterrupted call, low and pained, as Envy started to force his length inside of him. Though too soon it seemed, he pulled back out without even being fully inside.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as the heat left him, but immediately, confusion and suspicion. Ed slowly turned his head to see Envy hovering over him, feeling around for something in one of his pockets of the trench coat hanging nearby.

"What?" Ed muttered before he could stop himself, and Envy cuffed him in the side of the head. "Just cool it bitchie, you'll see."

Ed waited, his breath becoming louder and louder to his ears, until Envy pulled out a gun.

Immediately, he startled. Thoughts rushed through his head, and he felt his entire body tense up. Was he about to die here?

Every fibre of Ed's being was screaming at him to run, bolt from the room and try to find someone to help him. But as if he'd even get off the bed. Why would Envy even kill him anyways? After all this trouble? There was no way...

"Calm down stupid, I'm not going to shoot you. Unless you do something dumb, then I just might..." Envy said silkily, rubbing the tip of the sharpshooter against Ed's cheek. He growled and whipped his head away, snarling, "Then what the hell is it for? You gonna- ..." Eyes wide, he had not hated that wild, psychotic grin more in a very long time.

"Oh, but I am." The maniac purred, cocking the gun. The higher portion of the sharpshooter clicked back into place, revealing the nozzle. It was relatively long, showing as it was a sharpshooter, and allowing the gunner to have the aim of a god should they know how to use it right. Its calibre was thin, not even as wide as two fingers, though it still looked like it would HURT should it be placed in certain spots.

Spots Envy had every intention of sticking it in.

"You're not shoving that thing up my-" Pain exploded merry colors in his left eye as he was cuffed again, though not with a hand, but the gun in question. A few fingers tenderly touched the sore temple, and he let a gasp escape his lips.

"I'll do what I like bitchie, just try and stop me." Envy ground out, grin everlasting. He was holding the gun like one would for murder, though the trigger finger was with the rest of them, instead of perched on the little lever that could mean someone's life...

"What if it goes off! You'll kill me!" Ed squawked, trying to push himself away. He'd seen guns many times before; Envy had even pulled one on him a good number of occasions. Though he'd never been so scared of them until now...

"Safety's on, so shut up. And it's new, so don't worry about cleanliness or whatever." The wild man drawled, only half-listening to his own words. Ed had flipped back over onto his butt and was half-way up against the headboard, but Envy wrapped his pale fingers around the vulnerable ankle and tugged, bringing him back against the comforters in seconds. He spread the blonde's legs once again, sat between them, positioned the gun, and commenced his new idea of "fun".

Ed's hands flew and latched on to Envy's knees, feeling the cool nozzle press insistently against his puckered opening. 'This is sick this is sick this is sick-' The words were the only thing running in his mind.

He began to ground out an animalistic sort of wail as the cold metal pushed past the ring of muscle. A penis was one thing, it was hard, but it was still flesh! It was warm, and it, in some weird way, still seemed like it could belong inside him! This _thing_ being forced in him, it wasn't as big, but its hardness was alien, too alien, it was **steel. **Cold, hard, steel. And it HURT.

"Ah! Envy... please... not this... please..." Eyes clamped shut and sweat sticking his hair to his face, he was making Envy harden faster than the man would have like to admit.

When the nozzle was as far in as it could go ('How can something so COLD feel so HOT?'), Ed stopped groaning and waited with clenched teeth until Envy started to pull it out again. It really was smaller than a dick, especially Envy's, but the sheer steely feeling gave him almost as much pain.

It wasn't long before he had a decent pace going, eliciting moans and gasps from his blonde. The grip on his knees was actually quite strong, and Envy found himself briefly wondering where the energy was coming from. Oh well, better for him.

Such a beautiful sight, this boy in pain. His legs were as far apart as they could go, Ed's vain attempt to lessen the pressure. The gun slid in and out rapidly, much faster then one would think it could have gone. Ed was beginning to get over the pain, and instead, feel the rising pleasure...

'It's not big enough, there's not enough friction, it's not him it's not him it's not HIM!' A strangled cry sounded and Ed bucked up, making him shriek as the gun hit a painful angle. He wanted ENVY, dammit, this thing wasn't HIM!

"God, Envy, YOU fuck me! Not this _DAMN GUN_!" He yelled, and dug his short nails into the man's knees. He faintly heard a chuckle, and the thrusting didn't stop. He opened his eyes, lashes weighed down with moisture, and he saw Envy between his legs, one hand driving the gun in and out of his ass, the other stroking his length. The bastard was fucking him with a GUN and had the nerve to MASTURBATE?

"Now now, blondie, I need to be at the same level as you, don't I? Else," He pulled the gun out for the final time, "We'll be off-time when I do **this**!" With the final word, he slammed his hard length into Ed with one long, hell-raising thrust. Ed felt his scream rock him from the core; he KNEW he felt something tear with the push. NOTHING that big should be forced into one's ass that fast! Loud, ear-splittingly sharp, the note rang in both their heads.

"Fuck, scream louder Ed, I don't think MARS heard you!" Envy growled, rubbing his ear against his bare shoulder for emphasis. As much as he loved the boy's screams, this particular one was a bit too much for his liking. He got over it quick enough however, tuning back in to the pained moaning and squirming of his little blonde.

He filled every crack, every crevice. But that wasn't the half of it, no, he was THERE. Envy was on him, touching him, moulding their bodies together, almost like it was _right._

The heat, the pressure, weight, the mass of muscle and movement, and most certainly skill, it all wrapped up into one thing; Envy. This man who'd taken the lives of so many, ruined the lives of much more... These were lost to Ed, as the only thing he focused on was the friction, the pain, the pleasure... The wrongness and yet rightness of it all...

He wriggled, spastically it seemed, the one on top of him (pinning him, keeping him down down down...) picking up a pace, harsh as his words. Ed's hands swung up, he needed **more**, he needed to _feel_ this person. One hand weaved into long, sweaty green strands and held with a grip born of too many nights without. The other tried to hold the bigger man, nails searing into the flesh of his back despite the slick sweat that threatened to dislodge them.

"Envy! God, go faster... Please, go faster..." Too long, too long... Too long had it been since this was happening to him... Too long had it been since _Envy_ was on top of him...

He didn't have his usual 'tools', no, but the pain in his back, the soft sheets grinding against the open cuts, spilling more blood, reminded him of the pain he could be inflicted with... There was still the pain... There was still the pleasure... There was still _His_ Murderer on top of him.

Envy was ploughing into him, a force so strong it was a wonder the bed wasn't rocking with them. Ed cried out with each thrust, every time that hand slid around some part of him, searing and yet calming... Like the knife could be...

Envy laughed out loud, barking, raspy laughter amidst his grunts of exertion and pleasure. Ed was pushing back, bringing his hips up with measurable force to deepen the impact. He needed the wound that deep, huh?

Further further further... Deeper inside, huh?

Yelling, he was yelling, each thrust was forcing a yell out, clamouring over the last, louder and more desperate than ever, and finally, it burst into a full-fledged scream as his ultimate climax was reached.

"**ENVY, DAMMMMIT!"** Bursting from him with demonspeed, the feeling he craved every second it wasn't his raced around his body, so intense it was like thunder. His strong arms were around his pleasuring source, trying to crush the man against him, as the orgasm rocked his body to the foundations. Envy's own shuddering and echoing moan proved his own ecstasy. Somewhere, unfelt and yet focused on, twin volcanoes exploded. Hot, and violently.

The feeling, the tiny bit of heaven that he'd reached was cruel, fluttering out of his reach like a butterfly. As Ed lay still, eyes not quite open but not closed, shock, he revelled in the after-glow.

At some point, the unbearable heat left him and some unknown time later, amidst words that he did not hear and somehow was not punished for, he felt that same heat, cooled, lay beside him and still. It was as if a raging fire had been sated, nothing but coals. Coals that could spark up if given the right incentive, the right fuel.

He himself... Well, he was sated. He was angry, but sated. He got his fill of the drug that kept him needing this pain, needing that tiny bit of height that he so craved... Height one couldn't take lightly when falling...

He turned, staring at the pale back of his personal devil. The unmarred back... The scars inside were horrible in contrast, weren't they, Envy?

His personal devil... The one he clung to... T hey were falling together. Or had Envy fallen long ago, doing nothing but dragging Ed down to him?

Who knew. Who really knew. All he was sure of...

He wasn't going to stop it.

* * *


End file.
